criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
David Jones
Agent David Jones is your partner in all the cases of Criminal Case. He can be selected as your partner when all of your teammates have been used or when you just select him in the teammate selection screen. He was seen for the first time from the very beginning of the game. Personal Life Jones is divorced. After the killer is arrested in Death by Crucifixion (Case #7), he tells the player that his ex-wife wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. It is known that Jones is allegric to soil. He tells this when the team find a wheelbarrow full of soil during the Additional Investigation of Case #18. It is also known that Jones' salary is $1200. He tells this when the team find a credit card receipt of a tequila bottle during Chapter 1 of Case #19. Jones hates sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #5. Jones wanted to be a magician when he was younger. He reveals this when the team find a magician's suitcase whilst looking for a tarot card for Josie Picket in the Additional Investigation of Case #16. Jones has a puppy named Astrid, which Margaret Littlewood gives to him for taking care of it when she goes to jail. In that very case, Jones is largely absent due to Margaret poisoning him so that she wouldn't be caught and arrested for the murder of Molly Robinson and three innocent dogs. Jones owns a stylish deer clock which he buys from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop in Case #22. In Case #26, Jones reveals that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. In that very case, it is discovered that Jones' full name is David Jones (click here to see a photo). It is also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell knew Jones since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team go to search her library for the first time, she orders Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of Grimsborough scout, Connor Sullivan, Jones reveals that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and says that these kinds of things would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. Appearance Jones has dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones always wears a light blue full-sleeves shirt with a dark green tie. On the two sleeves of his shirt, there is a blue logo with the colour red on the top. The logo reads "POLICE" in the middle. Gallery jones happy.png|Happy jones preoccupied.png|Nervous jones sad.png|Sad jones shocked.png|Shocked 1 Shocked Jones.png|Shocked 2 jones sweated.png|Sweating 1 Sweating Jones.png|Sweating 2 jones toughtful.png|Thinking Agent Jones Horrified.png|Horrified Relieved.png|Relieved Jones crying.png|Crying Jones eating.png|Eating 1 Jones eating 2.png|Eating 2 D.J. 2.png|Eating 3 D.J. 3.png|Eating 4 Jones pirate.png|Pirate Jones questioning.png|Wondering Jones compassionate.png|Compassionate Jones impressed.png|Impressed Jones pleased.png|Pleased jones furioso.png|Furious 1 Thunder.png|Furious 2 Jones Angry2.png|Angry 1 Angry.png|Angry 2 Winking.png|Winking seriousjones.png|Serious 1 Serious.png|Serious 2 jonescalling.png|Calling Sick.jpg|Sick jonesunderwater.png|Underwater Outfit 1 Underwater Jones.png|Underwater Outfit 2 jones2.jpg|Shy Disgused 2.png|Disgusted 1 Disgusted 1.png|Disgusted 2 Thinking.png|Thoughtful Criminal Case on Facebook.png|Determined AJ.png|With Margaret Littlewood's Dog, Astrid jones.jpg|Devil Jones - Confident.png|Confident Jones.png|Affectionate 1 A.Jones.png|Affectionate 2 wearing burger vendor apron.jpg|Wearing Burger Vendor Apron mad.png|Mad Jones 1.jpg|In Tuxedo kjlg.png|Showing His Badge jones picture.jpg Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' Stylish Deer Clock J34.jpg|Jones in Colured Face Jonessupergirl.jpg|Wearing a Girl's Superhero Costume Jones - Asking.png|Asking Sweat and Scared.png|Extremely Scared and Worried 51555454155454554.png|Fantasising Case Appearances *As one of the main characters, Jones appears in every single case. Category:Team